1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment system for securing a rod member in a mounting opening of a constructional component, in particular, for securing a threaded rod in a mounting opening of a hollow body, and including a receiving sleeve for receiving the rod member and having engagement means for engaging the rod member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attachment systems of the type described above are used, e.g., in suspending devices for conduit installations such as tubular conduits and the like, for attachment to so-called mounting rails. A threaded rod with a pipe clip and, if necessary, with a tubular conduit already mounted in the clip is prepositioned with the attachment system on a mounting rail. Then, the threaded rod is height-adjusted and is secured with a rail nut and/or lock nut. The end attachment should be backlash-free so that the attachment system can withstand high loads.
The drawback of the attachment system, with which clamping is used, consists in that during the clamping process, an axial displacement of the to-be-clamped parts, e.g., of the threaded rod takes place. As a result of the axial displacement, no precise height adjustment of the aligned rod member is possible and, therefore, of the conduit that is attached thereto.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an attachment system for rod members and that would enable a precise adjustment of the rod member, while insuring a high load level of the attachment.